


A Refreshed King

by AnimeGinaLinetti, suganii (feints)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bodyswitch, Families of Choice, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Growth, Oikawa and Suga switch bodies. That's it. That's the fic, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Team Dynamics, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:29:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24171328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeGinaLinetti/pseuds/AnimeGinaLinetti, https://archiveofourown.org/users/feints/pseuds/suganii
Summary: Who would hang a poster of the vice-captain of Karasuno’s Volleyball Club in their room, and in pajamas no less? Unless—no.No, no, no, no, no.He approached the image to get a closer look. His worry shifted into fear as he saw Mr. Refreshing’s expression mirror his pure disbelief.Okay, okay- this had to be a dream- Scratch that, anightmare! And if this was a nightmare, he just had to pinch himself and—“Ow!” he let out as he felt the sting from pinching himself.Oh great, this was really happening.Or: in which the universe works in mysterious ways, and other times it chooses to fuck with two setters of two different teams by making them switch bodies with each other. Oikawa and Suga are not amused.
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru & Aobajousai Volleyball Club, Oikawa Tooru & Karasuno Volleyball Club, Oikawa Tooru & Sugawara Koushi, Sugawara Koushi & Aobajousai Volleyball Club, Sugawara Koushi & Karasuno Volleyball Club
Comments: 27
Kudos: 106





	A Refreshed King

Tooru shifted around in the mass of covers. There was something about the futon that felt extra comfy today. Maybe it was due to him getting a full night of sleep for once? It would have been nice to lay wrapped up in the blankets a little longer, but it was a school day. It wasn’t like he could avoid that. 

He stretched out an arm to feel for his glasses. Strangely, they weren’t in their usual spot. He probably just knocked them away in his sleep. No big deal. It wasn't like he hadn’t done it before.

He rolled over onto his back, rubbing one of his eyes as he slowly opened them. Did he leave his contacts in overnight? He could have sworn he had taken them out yesterday. It wasn’t like his vision could just suddenly improve overnight. 

_Wait_ —Something else wasn’t adding up, how did he get into the corner of the room? Sure, he tossed a little in his sleep, but not enough to rotate at an angle and roll about two meters.

Another oddity he was starting to take notice of was a faint chime crescendoing. An alarm? It couldn’t be his. He sat up and quickly noticed that he was in a bed. _Okay_ —This was beginning to go from odd to worrisome. Surely, it couldn't get worse. There had to be a logical explanation behind this. Perhaps he was wrong about his vision, and it was finally going even more to shit?

 _Alright, alright._ He needed to keep a cool head, panicking had never solved anything for him. Figure out where he was and go from there.

As Tooru got out of bed, he wondered if his mind was playing more tricks on him. It felt like he was shorter and his knee injury was practically nonexistent. That didn’t make sense!

And then, he noticed an unusual poster hanging on the wall. Who would hang a poster of the vice-captain of Karasuno’s Volleyball Club in their room, and in pajamas no less? Unless—no. _No, no, no, no, no_.

He approached the image to get a closer look. His worry shifted into fear as he saw Mr. Refreshing’s expression mirror his pure disbelief. _Okay, okay_ \- this had to be a dream- Scratch that, a _nightmare_! And if this was a nightmare, he just had to pinch himself and—

“Ow!” he let out as he felt the sting from pinching himself.

Oh great, _this was really happening._

* * *

Koushi awoke to an unwelcome soreness in his knee, the sound of an unfamiliar alarm, and a really urgent need to pee. He groaned, stretching out a hand blindly to silence his phone. It took him a moment or two before he managed to find the troublesome thing and turn it off.

He sat up, rubbing at his eyes. For some reason, everything looked a little blurrier than usual, like he was looking at his room through a fog-covered lens. His bladder reminded him of the more pressing matter at hand though, and he quickly got up out of the futon—wait, _futon_?—and hurried towards where his bathroom should be, turning the handle and pushing—

_What the fuck?_

When he switched on the lights, it was a storage room. Filled with _clothes_.

He yanked the door closed.

Okay. So something really weird was going on. He took a deep breath and pushed open the door again, rubbing at his eyes in vain. _Still_ shelves.

 _Oookay_. There had to be a toilet somewhere in this house though. He hurried through the door of the strange bedroom and made lightly down the hall, hoping he was guessing right when he yanked a random door open.

To his relief, it was a washroom after all. When he glanced around, he could make out the shape of what he assumed was a sink, toilet, and probably a shower. He quickly relieved himself with a sigh. Everything felt so off like he wasn't moving quite right. Whose bedroom even was that? The last thing he remembered was tracing the patterns on his ceiling as he lay in his own bed.

Also, there was the fact that his eyesight had for some reason significantly worsened over the night. That could be feeding into how his depth perception had been screwed up too because he felt weirdly taller. That or the toilet had shrunk. Yeah, Koushi was electing to go with the first option.

Koushi shook his head. There had to be an explanation for this. He had had weird dreams before. Maybe he was still waking up?

That was when, as he was washing his face in the sink, he made the mistake of looking up in the mirror. A stranger’s face was staring back at him. Wait, no. Not a stranger. He squinted, looking closer until he could make out the features clearly.

He saw—

It was—

It was the captain of Seijoh’s volleyball team’s face being reflected in the mirror.

Koushi screamed.

* * *

Alright, he needed to assess the current situation. He took a deep breath and exhaled as he closed his eyes. This was what he knew so far. Against all logic and reason, he was in Sugawara’s body. So, going on that train of thought, Sugawara would be in his. If he could get in contact with—

And as if life was throwing him a bone for once since he woke up to this hell, he heard the alarm tone coming again from Sugawara’s phone. He had his solution to contact the other. Now to slide to unlock— _and of course, there was a passcode._ This was just a small hurdle. He just had to think about what Mr. Refreshing would choose. 

He shifted the phone screen to be in the sunlight, to check for any smudge marks. If he could pick up on any, that would give him a better chance at guessing. And it appeared luck was on his side, as he could detect a smudge on the one, three, and zero. He couldn’t help but feel pride over his success so far. 

The next step was to figure out the significance of the numbers. Maybe the one was for the captain and the three for the ace? But where did the zero fit in? Alright, he was going to stick a pin in that and backtrack to it later. What else could it be? House number? Maybe an important date like a birth— _no, it couldn’t be that easy._ But he needed to exhaust all the options so he might as well try.

If he was a betting man, he guessed the other’s birthday would be listed on his school’s id too. He spotted Sugawara’s school bag resting on the desk chair. He rummaged through it and found his wallet. _Perfect!_ Now to check that id and there it was Sugawara’s birthday, the thirteenth of June. He could feel his stomach drop from disappointment though, at the same time, he felt some relief. If he was being honest with himself, he wasn’t sure how to feel about that. 

He entered the digits 1-3-0-6 in, and just like that it unlocked. All that effort and it turned out to be a stupidly simple answer. Tooru let out a disappointed sigh as he thought aloud to himself, “Sugawara, you dumb bitch.”

 _Right! Back to the main task at hand_ —He pulled up the phone option and typed in his number. Placing the phone up to his ear, he reminded himself he needed to remain calm and collected. The moment he heard an answer on the other end though, any sense of calm went out the window as he immediately began with the big question, “What the fuck are you doing in my body?!”

* * *

Five missed calls later, Koushi was ready to scream. Daichi had actually _blocked_ him. His best friend was lucky he wasn't anywhere near the vicinity, because Koushi was going to _kill_ him once he got his hands on him.

 _Fuck_. What was he going to do?

It hadn't taken Koushi too long to realize that, given that he had both the _face_ and _body_ of Aoba Johsai's pretty boy captain, this was his room, and his house Koushi was now in. Now that he had taken a good look around, everything definitely seemed to support his theory; from the uniform hanging on his wall to the volleyballs stashed in the corner and the mix of volleyball tapes on his desk of the Interhigh matches, Koushi couldn’t help but think it all matched up to his image of Oikawa. He was certainly the type to obsess over volleyball, _especially_ if, as he was presuming, Kageyama was a protege of his, of sorts.

Koushi couldn't help but stress over what all the signs were pointing to though. He traced the patterns of the alien phone case he was holding in his hand with a growing sense of panic. Somehow, for some reason he just couldn’t comprehend, he was in Oikawa's body. So where _was_ Oikawa then?

Just then, the phone buzzed in his hand. He looked at the caller ID flashing on the screen and immediately recognized his own. Was it possible that—?

Koushi answered the phone, only to be greeted by an unholy screech. “What the fuck are you doing in my body?!” screamed the person on the other side.

If his guess was right… “Oikawa-san?” Koushi ventured.

“Who the fuck else?!”

Wow. Rude. Strangely, hearing someone else panic about the situation was calming him down. Just a little, but not by much. All the same, Koushi was offended. “Excuse me, but there’s no need to take that tone with me. It’s not as if this whole situation is _my_ fault!”

Oikawa had the gall to scoff. Koushi was tempted to scream into the phone himself, see how _he_ liked it, and just barely managed to refrain. Instead, he continued with some difficulty, “I don’t know about you, but I don’t remember anything weird happening yesterday. I went to school, had practice after, and went home. I know for sure that I fell asleep in my own bed. What about you?”

There was silence on the other end of the line for a moment, and then Oikawa said begrudgingly, “Same.”

“Okay, then. So neither of us met any weirdos, or—wait, you didn’t run into anything unlucky did you?”

There was a sharp “ah” noise from the other end as if Koushi had just offended Oikawa’s entire bloodline. The other boy quickly retorted, “How dare you! I did no such thing!”

“I mean, that sounds like something a guilty person would say.”

“You know what?! Shove it, Sugawara! I don’t need your sass right now!”

“Ha, same.”

When Koushi heard no immediate response, he smiled. Holy shit, did he just out-sass Seijoh’s captain? _Huh, small victories._ Before he could say anything else, he heard a sigh come from the other end.

"If nothing happened out of the ordinary, we need to figure what to do next,” Oikawa finally said, his tone sounding more collected.

Koushi had no objections to that. “So what do you suggest we do?” he asked.

“Okay, so, considering that today is still a school day,” Oikawa mused, “I think we should go through each other’s schedules first.”

“Sounds good.”

Luckily for Koushi, a printed timetable was already pinned on Oikawa’s fridge, which after changing into Aoba Johsai’s uniform, he handily noted down. Koushi was only mildly surprised to find out that Oikawa was in Class 6. It was manageable though since it was only for a day.

The bigger issue was if he could pull off _being_ Oikawa reliably to the rest of Oikawa’s friends and classmates. Koushi would have to be a bit more flamboyant than he was used to. On the one hand, he supposed it might be a nice change of pace. He’d also just out-sassed Oikawa earlier, so he could probably handle that part of the Seijoh captain’s personality well enough. The rest, he’d just have to play by ear. For now, Koushi was going to use the excuse that Oikawa was having an off day; it would also explain why he was wearing glasses.

“You could talk me through wearing contacts?” he had suggested, but Oikawa had quickly shot that idea down.

“You mean risk your fingers _blinding_ me in the eyeballs? No way.”

That was settled then. Koushi would also be opting out of practices for the afternoon and avoid _that_ potential recipe for disaster, and hope that things would be back to normal soon. Or, you know, when this weird body-switching thing managed to reverse itself _back_. Whichever happened first.

Koushi sighed and wondered when he’d accepted him being in another fucking person’s body to be okay. _Baby steps_ , he thought. Sooner or later, this nightmare would be over. In time, he’d look back on this whole event like a distant memory, if he remembered it at all.

* * *

Yep, this was Tooru’s definition of hell. But he and Sugawara agreed this was the best course of action. Besides, even if he did feel like he got taken down a peg or two, he could survive one day. Then hopefully this nightmare would be done and over, and he could never think of it again and life would be back to normal. After all, he was the Great Oikawa! He could handle anything. All he had to do was smile and be nice. That was practically what he did already. 

He had missed volleyball practice which was probably for the best, as he couldn’t say how sure he’d be able to mimic Sugawara’s playstyle without arousing some suspicion. It pained him to admit to himself, but he needed to keep more of a focus on keeping a low profile. He needed to convince Sugawara’s peers that he _was_ Sugawara. 

Tooru took his seat at Sugawara’s desk, a subtle survey of the room revealing no one was giving him any weird looks. Alright, he remembered the desk correctly. So far, so good. Class was going to begin soon and he could just keep his focus on the lessons. That was something he could easily do, hands down. 

“Hey, we missed you at practice this morning,” said a voice from behind. Tooru turned around to look up and see Karasuno’s captain. _Shit, that’s right!_ Sugawara did mention they were in the same class. What was his name—Oh right! Daichi!

Donning his best apologetic smile, he replied back with, “Ah, I’m sorry. I wasn’t feeling well. Must have been something funny I ate.”

Yeah, _his pride._

Daichi raised an eyebrow which was followed with a forgiving expression as he took his seat, “Well, I’m glad to see you’re okay, Suga. We were worried about you. It probably didn’t help that Tsukishima made a joke about you getting hit by a bus.”

“I wish,” Tooru mumbled underneath his breath. 

“What?”

 _Fuck!_ He hadn’t meant to say that aloud. He let out a small lighthearted chuckle to help clear the air as he waved a hand in front of his face. “I mean, I wish I’d never get hit by a bus. That would suck.”

It must have been enough to convince Daichi because he laughed along with him.

“Yeah, that would.”

* * *

Koushi was already regretting all of his life choices. Sure, he and Oikawa had talked over a few of the finer details, but he _wasn't Oikawa_. Why did he think he could do this?

He took a deep breath. It was fine. He just had to visualize how Oikawa normally acted around his teammates, and he would be fine.

“Oy, Shittykawa!”

Koushi froze. He turned around slowly. Seijoh's ace was jogging up toward him with an annoyed look on his face. He was… shorter than Koushi remembered. Oikawa had said he was his best friend. What was his name? Iwa- Iwa- Iwa- _chan_?

Koushi could only pray he remembered right. “What's up, Iwa-chan?”

The other boy frowned. “You didn't show up for practice, and you didn't reply to my messages. What's up with _you_?”

“Nothing. I'm just fine!” he stuttered. “Actually,” he said just as Iwa-chan was opening his mouth to speak, “I wasn't feeling too well this morning. But I'm feeling better now.”

Iwa-chan just kept looking at him, and then the next thing he knew, the other boy was stepping into his personal space, giving him a sharp flick on the forehead. Ignoring Koushi’s startled yelp, he asked, “What’s with the glasses?”

“Ah,” Koushi scrambled to regain his composure. “I, uh, woke up late today.”

“I swear, Shittykawa, if you’ve been up watching volleyball tapes again…” Iwa-chan cracked his knuckles in warning, and Koushi gulped.

“I wasn’t last night. Honest,” he added, putting his hands up when Iwaizumi narrowed his eyes at him suspiciously. After all, if Koushi would be up late for anything, it’d be studying. But Iwa-chan couldn’t know that.

“Captainnnn!” Two more boys were headed in their direction. Ugh. Koushi’s heart sunk as he recognized two more Seijoh volleyball players, except he couldn’t remember the names of these ones. He decided to strike his best Oikawa pose, giving the two boys a small salute.

“Hey!”

“Never thought I’d see the day when our very own captain would skip practice,” one of the boys who was sporting light brown hair sing-songed, slinging an arm over his shoulder carelessly.

Koushi couldn’t help but frown. “I wasn’t feeling very well.”

The boy laughed and removed his hand. “Figures. I don’t think anything else would keep you otherwise.”

“So, uh, how was practice anyway?”

“Business as usual,” the last boy, who had been silent for the whole time, finally spoke up.

Iwa-chan nodded, adding, “We worked mostly on receives and passes this morning, and the first years got in on a little bit of serving practice too.”

“Kindaichi’s looking pretty good with it, honestly,” the brown-haired boy added. “He has an affinity for them.”

“Mmm,” Koushi responded. He had only a faint idea about who the brunette was referring to, but he noted it down in his head regardless.

As the others continued to fill him in on the rest of their morning drills, Koushi heaved a silent sigh of relief. Volleyball talk he _could_ do. Besides, this was one of the things Oikawa had emphasized that Koushi would have to find this out. If nothing else, Oikawa would be happy. He hoped.

* * *

Thankfully, the school day went surprisingly okay. Granted, it was mostly listening to lectures and taking notes. But hey, considering the circumstances he was presently in, he’d take it. No complaints— _scratch that,_ maybe some minor complaints here. Either way, he was done and could head back home to end this nightmare. By tomorrow morning, he would be back in his body.

Tooru had made a stop at a vending machine towards the front of the school _._ Unfortunately, the feeling of hunger was outweighing any other thought he had right now. Especially since he recalled that the only thing he had had prior to coming here was a slice of bread he’d practically inhaled. At least no one saw that. That would have been embarrassing. Plus, he figured he could pay back Sugawara later. 

Due to him being more focused on grabbing the can of milk tea out of the slot, he failed to see the orange blur leaping at him— _Oh shit!_ Whatever hit him had knocked the wind out of him. Maybe cracked a couple of ribs too, it was hard to say. It took a moment to register that what, or rather who, hit him was the small fry of Karasuno’s volleyball club. He knew the kid had jumping power, but he hadn’t expected it to apply to enthusiastic hugging too.

“Suga! You’re okay!” Hinata beamed. Tooru could feel the excitement radiating off of the underclassman. 

“Uh, yeah. Sorry about worrying you all. I wasn’t feeling well this morning,” he explained, once again donning a smile. He even threw in gently ruffling the other’s hair for good measure. Never had he felt more thankful for someone being shorter than him. Of all the things he missed, one of them was being tall.

“It’s fine! Want to know what you missed?” Hinata asked, seemingly getting even more in his bubble. 

“Yeah, lay it on me,” he responded as he popped the tab on his tea. Might as well sip on it while he listened. Without missing a beat, Hinata began giving an eager explanation of morning practice, complete with dynamic hand gestures. The whooshes and ba-kows were a little confusing, but he was still able to follow along for the most part. Eventually, Hinata realized he had to get home to watch his little sister. And well for Tooru, he wanted to get home to sleep. He was ready to have his life back, thank you very much. 

* * *

So far, Koushi had survived about four hours of classes. Not too bad, if he said so himself. As he and the boy whose name he found out was actually Iwaizumi, not Iwa-chan, were walking back to their classrooms for their last class of the day, a sudden shout stopped them in their tracks.

“Oikawa-san!”

Koushi turned to see a girl walking up to him shyly, tucking her hair behind her ear with a cough. “Umm, here’s a box of nama chocolates. I made them myself.”

“Wow, thanks.” Koushi flashed a charming smile, and watched the girl blush as she nodded furiously and speed-walked away.

Beside him, Iwaizumi snorted. Koushi paid him no mind, unwrapping the gift with care. The girl had put a lot of thought into this. He realized that this wasn’t technically his gift, but he was still a little touched. He had also left the house in a hurry and had sort of forgotten to take breakfast. He was sure Oikawa wouldn’t mind if he had a few. He probably got more than enough of these anyway.

“Here,” he said, taking two pieces and offering them to Iwaizumi, who looked at him with a little bit of surprise.

“What?” he asked.

“Finally feel magnanimous to share, Crappykawa?”

“When have I ever not shared with Iwa-chan?” Koushi retorted.

“Only every time you get one of these? Thanks,” Iwaizumi added, swallowing the chocolates with a single bite and smiling.

Koushi shrugged in response, nibbling down a couple himself and smiling right back.

Chocolates really did make him feel better. Now to survive the rest of his half-day full of classes. One whole hour left of pretending that he was a hotshot young volleyball player who was also the heartthrob of the school and that he was not, in fact, someone completely different? Koushi licked the sweet remains of the chocolate around his lips.

Maybe it wouldn’t be so bad after all. And whatever else, very soon, Koushi could leave this stressful place, get home, and hopefully, everything would go back to normal.

He did wonder how Oikawa was doing. But he was not going to think too hard about it.

Soon. This nightmare would be over.

* * *

Nothing really eventful happened during the evening. Minus the glaring fact, he was in someone else’s body and pretending to be them, it would have been a mostly normal evening for him. Heck, he was even being responsible and going to sleep early. _Suck it, Iwa-chan!_ He could get a normal amount of sleep, and do it two nights in a row!

Eventually morning came, and Tooru rolled over in bed- _wait, bed?_ He shot up as he caught his reflection in the wall mirror across the room. He was still in Sugawara’s body!

_“Oh for fuck’s sake!”_

**Author's Note:**

> Join our server [here](https://discord.gg/TY9VkFt) for more goodness!
> 
> Heyo! AnimeGinaLinetti here! My friends call me Sushi. Anyway, suppose I should say something. First off, Thank you for reading this! This was all started with me messaging Minty on Discord one day and being like, "Consider the following..."  
> And well, here we are! First chapter up! Also, this is the first fic I've written! Minty and I divided up parts. She did Suga and I did Oikawa. And we're already working on the second chapter. So stay tuned for more!


End file.
